Digital World Project
by Chammeloid
Summary: Semua bermula saat Takuo mendapat peringatan dari Yggdrasil yang dikirimkan oleh Royal knight, untuk segera pergi dari Dunia Digital selamanya. Merasa ada yang aneh, Takuo dan serikatnya mencegah Rencana jahat dari Lilithmon, dan mengalahkan pasukan Plutomon yang akan mengambil alih seluruh dunia Digital. *Pending for good*. First Fic, Criticism accepted, no rant, please.
1. Prolog

Sekitar tiga tahu lalu, sebuah fenomena alam terjadi. Para anak-anak di seluruh dunia dikunjungi oleh mahkluk yang terlahir dari data-data yang terproses menjadi suatu bentuk makhluk hidup. Digital Monster- singkatnya Digimon, bentuk kehidupan paling misterius yang pernah manusia lihat.

Sudah menjadi tradisi, bahwa suatu hari nanti, anak-anak terpilih yang ditakdirkan mengemban tugas besar untuk menyelamatkan dunia, akan muncul seiring dengan datangnya bahaya yang mengancam kedua dunia. Tradisi ini telah berjalan puluhan tahun, dijalankan oleh generasi muda yang terus berdatangan, terpilih secara acak, sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis pada Legenda- mereka dikenal sebagai Anak-anak Terpilih.

Suatu hari, seseorang melanggar Perjanjian antara manusia dan digimon. Atas alasan Egois yang tidak mendasar. Orang tersebut memaksakan akses pada jaringan rahasia, dan membuka portal menuju Dunia Digital.

Karena semua itu, seluruh Jaringan Dunia Digital kacau-balau.

Rusaknya Jaringan menyebabkan Akses kedua dunia terbuka, dan Digimon mulai berdatangan menuju Dunia Nyata. Ini adalah awal dari sejarah para Anak-anak Terpilih. Pada tanggal 13 Juni 2019, sekali lagi ancaman besar akan melanda Dunai Nyata dan Dunia Digital.

* * *

 **DIGITAL WORLD PROJECT**

a Fiction by

 **Chamelloid**

Adventure, Action, Romance, Drama

* * *

Hirayuki Takuo

13 Juni 2019

Okinawa, Jepang

* * *

A/N :

Baru Prolog, Chapter 1 OTW ~!

Saya sengaja nge-Publish Prolog awalan. Biasa, booking tempat! :P.

Ngomong2, perkenalkan, saya Kada-eh, maksudnya Chammeloid. Saya sebenarnya bukan orang baru sih di FF, tapi sudah lama ada disini, cuma mau Start-Over aja.

Untuk Info aja, Prolog diatas cuma memberi gambaran besar tentang cerita yang saya akan posting, segera!

Selagi menunggu, tolong koreksi tata-bahasa dari prolog diatas. Biar saya bisa dapat membuat cerita dengan tata-bahasa yang lebih rapih.

Update dari Ch. 2 A :

karena saya belum menulis umur karakternya, jadi saya putuskan untuk menulisnya disini saja. biar gak tumpek-blek sama cerita yang udah ada.

Takuo : 14 tahun

Ryuto : 14 tahun

Akane : 13 tahun

Hirayuki : 15 tahun

** : 13 tahun

**** : 14 tahun

P.S. Karakter dibawahnya sengaja saya sensor. biar gak ada spoiler :P


	2. Chapter 1 Part A

**Chapter 1**

 **Digital World**

* * *

Part A Start_

Suara khas dari serangga pohon yang bersenandung, terdengar begitu nyaring. Mengiringi datangnya musim panas yang terik. Sinar matahari menyala dengan intensitas tinggi di sekitar kota, hingga menciptakan fatamorgana diatas jalan raya yang terpanggang oleh cahaya panasnya. Liburan musim panas telah berlangsung hampir dua bulan. Dalam beberapa minggu lagi, seluruh anak-anak dan para remaja harus kembali menuju ke bangku sekolah. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, ada sebuah tradisi anak-anak dari Okinawa yang paling ditunggu-tunggu pada hari itu, 13 Juni 2019.

Sudah sebulan lebih Takuo menunggunya, akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga.

Sesampainya dirumah, ia berdiri selagi menopang badan pada lututnya. Ia begitu letih. Rambut hitam gondrong, yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa, sampai basah kuyup oleh keringat. Maklum saja, dihari yang panas itu, Takuo harus keluar membeli kebutuhan rumah untuk Ibunya yang- menurut bahasa halusnya, kurang bersemangat untuk keluar dari dalam rumah, sepanjang Musim Panas ini. Sesudah melepas sepatunya dibelakang teras, Takuo berjalan masuk menuju ruang tamu. Di sisi kirinya, sang Ibu sedang bersenandung-ria. Kedua tangannya sibuk memijit daging ikan, yang berbalut dengan warna—dan aroma khas—rempah-rempah diatasnya.

"Sudah pulang, Nak ?" sapa Ibunya, melihat anak kesayangannya baru pulang dari supermarket. Membeli kebutuhan memasak.

Sambil memasang muka Masam, Takuo menyimpan kantung plastik yang terisi penuh oleh belanjaan diatas meja makan. "Ini bu, Belanjaannya...", anak itu menggerutu selagi berjalan lesuh menuju ruang tamu, lalu menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa yang empuk. Menikmati hembusan udara dingin AC yang menerpa wajahnya. "Hari ini benar-benar panas, Bu" protesnya.

Ibunya menoleh sembilan puluh derajat ke sisi kiri, ekor matanya melirik Takuo yang sedang melepas lelah diatas sofa. Alisnya mengerut. Kesal mendengar keluhan tersebut. "Jangan mengeluh, kamu kan satu-satunya anak laki-laki di rumah ini." Timpalnya lagi. Nadanya hingga naik satu oktaf.

Keluarganya, Hirayuki, hanyalah keluarga biasa. Tradisi di rumah ini adalah 'Utamakan perintah Ibu'. Ya, selama musim panas berlangsung, Takuo telah menjadi budak dari seorang ratu firaun. Semenjak ayahnya—yang sangat sibuk—selalu bekerja, dan jarang sekali pulang, inilah yang terjadi selama itu. Di depan ayah, ibunya selalu bersikap manis. Tetapi, setelah pergi, Ibunya berubah menjadi anjing ganas berkepala tiga yang menjaga pintu neraka- Cerberus. Jika saja, Takuo tidak mengindahkan perintah ibunya, kupingnya saat ini pasti sudah merah dijewer oleh Ibu. Mereka tinggal pada sebuah apartemen kecil murahan, yang berada di sebuah pulau kecil—jika dilihat dari Google Map—di sebelah selatan pulau utama Jepang, Okinawa.

Benar-benar membosankan, dan sedikit menyebalkan ketika ia harus mendengar alasan sama setiap kali ia melempar keluhan pada Ibunya. Bahkan hari ini pun sama. "Iya-iya..." Takuo hanya menurut, tidak ingin membuat konflik berkepanjangan yang dapat membuat perang dunia keempat meledak di rumahnya.

Sebuah suara kecil berbunyi dengan nada menyebalkan. Memaksanya bangun dari 'surga kecil' tempat dia bersantai. Alarm pada jam tangannya tidak ada henti-hentinya mengulang suara seperti decitan yang memekakkan telinga. Anak itu mengangkat lengan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, mendapati waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh siang. Seperti yang ditunjukkan pada Jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangannya. Matanya membelalak, ia langsung terbangun dari sofa. "Ibu, aku akan makan siang nanti saja..." Takuo beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu. "Aku sedang ada urusan."

Setelah mencuci tangannya yang berlepotan oleh bumbu, Ibu menyusulnya ke ruang tamu, "Urusan apa ?" Ia Berkacak pinggang, membasahi apron merahnya dengan tangan yang masih basah oleh sisa air yang menempel pada tangannya sehabis mencuci tangan.

Langkahannya terhenti. "Aku ingin pergi ke Dunia Digital" Takuo menjawab. Badannya masih belum berbalik menghadap sang Ibu.

Ibu kembali memutar badannya, menuju ke dapur untuk mengeluarkan seluruh hasil belanjaan pada kantung plastik putih yang penuh oleh bahan-bahan memasak. "Oh. Ya sudah. Sampaikan salam Ibu pada Rokku."

"Baik bu", jawab anak itu singkat.

 _Fiuuh..._ _Selamaaat_. Gumamnya dalam hati, meneguk liur yang tertahan di tengah-tengah tenggorokan karena gugup.

Takuo kembali berjalan menuju ke pintu itu, pintu cokelat muda yang bersebelahan langsung dengan ruang tamu. Segera tangannya memutar gagang pintu, lalu mendorong perlahan pintu tersebut hingga terbuka lebar. Pemandangan biasa kamarnya menarik perhatian dari kedua mata birunya. Perlahan ia berjalan masuk, lalu menelusuri kamar tersebut, mondar-mandir mencari sebuah benda.

Tidak ada yang aneh pada kamar itu. Kasur, tas, lemari, serta sebuah laptop, diletakkan diatas meja belajar, bersama dengan buku-buku tulis yang menumpuk di sebelahnya. Pemandangan yang biasa setiap kali Takuo memasuki kamar. Mungkin ini terlihat sedikit mewah, jika dibandingkan dengan kamar-kamar milik anak orang lain, yang tidak memiliki Laptop. Namun, ini semua hanyalah ungkapan kasih sayang dari ayahnya yang—dari dulu—selalu baik padanya. Sebuah bentuk kasih sayang—dan juga permintaan maaf—karena jarang sekali pulang menemuinya. Terakhir, ayahnya pulang pada tanggal 12 Juni 2017. hampir 2 tahun ayahnya berada di Tokyo, bekerja demi menghidupi keluarga kecil ini.

Takuo menarik laci-laci pada mejanya hingga terbuka lebar, dan mengacak-acak kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah persegi panjang pipih dan kecil—seukurang tangan—yang mencolok. Sebuah Smartphone hitam. Ia mengambilnya, dan menyelipkan benda tersebut di dalam saku celananya. Selanjutnya, Takuo mengambil tas hitam, menggantung di sebelah kursi kayu di dekat meja. Dan sebuah kartu plastik putih, dengan garis hitam tebal yang berada pada salah satu sisinya, disandingkan bersama dengan tulisan hieroglyph asing pada sisi lainnya.

Selesai mengumpulkan barangnya, Takuo beranjak menuju laptop yang berada diatas meja belajar. Ia menarik Smartphone dari dalam saku celananya, dan mendekatkan benda tersebut ke depan layar Laptop. Kedua barang tersebut langsung menyala dan bereaksi, menunjukkan dua tampilan berbeda pada masing-masing monitor.

Monitor Smartphonenya menunjukkan sebuah gambar lingkaran besar, yang memiliki permukaan bergerigi di seluruh pinggiran luarnya. Didalam lingkaran tersebut, terdapat lingkaran dengan bentuk yang sama. Ukurannya semakin mengecil di setiap lingkarannya. Terdapat tiga buah lingkaran. lingkaran paling luar berwarna kuning, lalu lingkaran selanjutnya berwarna biru, dan yang terakhir berwarna hitam. Tepat ditengahnya, terdapat sebuah cincin kecil, terdiri dari tulisan-tulisan Hieroglyph yang sama dengan yang ada di kartu plastik milik Takuo. Pada monitor Laptop, terdapat sebuah lingkaran bundar besar. Ditengahnya, terdapat sebuah garis tipis panjang yang melintang secara Horizontal. Lingkaran tersebut terlihat seperti sebuah pintu.

Takuo menutup matanya, dan sebuah cahaya terang—seperti lampu sorot—keluar dari monitor Laptop. Selanjutnya, Takuo menghilang dari dalam kamarnya. Secara tekhnis, ia tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Ia kembali muncul pada sebuah bukit, di suatu tempat. Ia membuka mata, dan sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan membentang luas di depan.

Takuo mengedarkan pandangannya menuju hamparan padang rumput luas, yang dapat dilihat hingga ke ujung cakrawala. Hutan-hutan rindang, menyebar luas di seluruh padang rumput, terbelah-belah oleh danau luas yang dihubungkan oleh sungai delta, serta hamparan bunga-bunga cantik dengan warna yang beragam. Udara beraroma rerumputan tercium begitu kental. Segar. Bahkan, setiap kali Ia menghirup udara, sensasi segar dan dingin dari udara lembab disekitarnya masih dapat terasa. Langit biru membentang luas diatas atmosfer, bersama dengan matahari beserta awan-awan tipis seputih kapas, mengambang-ambang mengikuti arah mata angin.

Jauh didepannya, berdiri sebuah menara pencakar langit. Begitu tinggi. Menara tersebut terlihat begitu kecil dari bukit tempatnya berada. Dikelilingi oleh bangunan-bangunan perkotaan, tinggi, berdiri disekitar menara, membentuk lingkaran besar. Kota tersebut dilindungi oleh tembok-tembok tinggi yang berputar mengelilingi kota. Diatas menara tinggi tersebut, terdapat sebuah kalimat besar yang tenggelam, seakan berada di dalam air. Seperti hologram. Kalimat tersebut bertuliskan ' _Program Town_ '.

 _Program Town_ , salah satu dari sekian banyak kota yang ada di Dunia Digital, dan merupakan titik temu bagi seluruh anak-anak terpilih yang berada di Okinawa.

Terdapat lima area di Dunia Digital, Field Area, Memmorial Area, Dark Area, Deserted Area, serta Island Area. Island Area berada tepat diantara keempat area lain yang mengelilinginya. Masing-masing area dipisahkan oleh sebuah pembatas tak kasat mata yang mengitari perbatasan masing-masing area. Pembatas tersebut tak dapat dilewati, dan juga dilompati, bahkan dari ketingginan hingga sepuluh ribu meter sekalipun. Program Town terletak di Field Area, yang terkenal dengan hamparan padang rumputnya yang begitu luas.

Dunia Digital, dihuni oleh makhluk misterius bernama Digimon. Terlahir dari kumpulan data Independen yang bersatu membentuk sebuah AI hidup yang dapat berpikir, maupun Berperasaan. Lebih dari Ribuan jenis Digimon menghuni Dunia Digital, mereka terbagi atas dua kategori, Jahat dan Baik. Seperti yang dapat ditebak, kategori Baik diperuntukkan bagi digimon-digimon bersahabat, biasanya mereka menghuni kota-kota di seluruh Dunia Digital. Sementara, kategori Jahat merupakan kebalikannya, diisi oleh digimon-digimon berpikiran keji yang mengancam ketenangan yang ada di Dunia Digital.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, para digimon datang menuju Dunia manusia atas alasan yang masih belum jelas. Mereka memilih anak-anak manusia sebagai tuannya, mengawali sejarah terlahirnya para anak-anak terpilih—dengan umur yang paling tua berkisar antara sembilan hingga enam belas tahun—pada tahun 2019. Hanya kurang dari dua bulan saja, seluruh anak-anak di dunia memiliki digimon. Dulu, para orang dewasa akan tutup mulut setelah mengetahui kemunculan dari para digimon. Namun, kini, digimon bukan lagi merupakan suatu rahasia. Pintu akses menuju Dunia Digital terbuka. Dengan sekejap, dunia digital dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang berdatangan ke dunia misterius ini—entah atas alasan berlibur, ataupun sekedar menghabiskan waktu disini.

Seperti yang terlihat. Begitu Takuo menelusuri sekitar, seluruh padang rumput telah dipenuhi oleh anak-anak manusia, serta berbagai jenis digimon yang beraktivitas di sekitar padang, terutama di dekat kota. Salah satunya yang paling dekat, adalah Leomon. Digimon tersebut berjalan menanjaki bukit tempat Takuo berdiri. Keduan tangannya sibuk menggendong sebuah keranjang besar, terisi penuh oleh apel merah matang dan masih segar.

Takuo melambaikan tangannya, ia memberi senyuman terbaiknya kepada digimon tersebut. "Apa kabar, Leomon ?", Takuo mendekati posisi Leomon.

"Baik. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak mengunjungi Dunia Digital.", ujar Leomon dengan senyuman.

Takuo menggaruk kepalanya selagi tersenyum kecut, "Tugas sekolah sedang menumpuk, jadi aku harus mengerjakan PR dulu sebelum pergi". Takuo mendesah di akhir kalimatnya, menunduk pasrah. "Kalau tidak, pasti Ibu akan mengamuk di rumah." Ia membayangkan gambaran dari seekor ular berkepala tiga, mendesis kearahnya dengan mulut bertaring menganga yang siap menerkam, setiap kali menggambarkan keganasan sang Ibu dirumah. Wajahnya memucat.

Leomon tertawa keras, mendengar Takuo mengeluh tentang sang ibu. Ia kembali berjalan mendaki bukit, sambil melambai dari kejauhan. "Aku harus pergi, terima kasih atas ceritanya!" seru Leomon.

Takuo menggembungkan pipi, kesal. Tidak dapat dipercaya, cerita hidupnya dianggap lelucon oleh digimon lain.

* * *

Sekitar dua puluh menit berjalan, akhirnya Takuo tiba di depan gerbang raksasa, yang memisahkan antara padang dan kota yang terletak di balik tembok setinggi kurang lebih 20 meter. Sepasang Knightmon terlihat sedang berdiri di luar gerbang, berjaga selagi menatap tajam anak-anak manusia, serta para digimon yang datang dan pergi. Takuo tidak merasa nyaman, ketika salah satu penjaga melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi. Takuo berjalan terus, mengabaikan tatapan Knightmon.

Kedua kakinya melangkah masuk menuju ke dalam kota, matanya menerawang gedung-gedung dengan beragam ukuran, berbaris rapih di sisi jalan utama yang lebar. Ia disambut oleh beragam keramaian kota, mulai dari transaksi jual beli antara sesama digimon, hingga percakapan bising para digimon mewarnai kota dengan tawaan di seluruh sudut kota. Beberapa digimon terlihat melompat-lompat dari atap satu menuju atap lainnya, bermain kejar-kejaran dengan digimon lain. Walau kota tersebut didominasi oleh para digimon, tetap saja, masih terlihat anak-anak manusia didalam keramaian.

Matanya melihat sekitar, mondar-mandir dari kanan ke kiri. Ia mencari sesosok digimon. Dinosaurus dengan badan berpola persegi, terdiri dari beragam warna yang tercampur antara biru dengan putih. Memakai sebuah rompi dan helm militer, serta memengang sebuah senapan hitam.

Seekor digimon dengan ciri yang sama keluar dari kerumunan. Ia menyelip diantara celah sempit kerumunan, hingga terjatuh karena tersandung. Takuo mengenali digimon itu. Ia cepat-cepat berjalan kearahnya, membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah besar digimon itu. "Sudah lama ya, Conan"

Conan mendongkak keatas, mendapati seorang anak lelaki—yang ia kenal semenjak dua tahun yang lalu—berdiri didepannya. Digimon tersebut menarik tangannya, dan berdiri kembali. "Takuo!" serunya. Melompat kegirangan. Keduanya terjatuh diatas jalan, didepan kerumunan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang serta digimon lain. Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa bahagia.

Conan merupakan nama panggilan, bagi digimon berpenampilan personil militer itu. Nama aslinya adalah Commandramon. Sejak pertemuan terakhirnya—pada tanggal 4 Januari, Takuo harus belajar giat demi lulus ujian kenaikan kelas yang dilaksanakan pada tanggal 10 April nanti. Tepat setelahnya, liburan musim panas dimulai. Tugas-tugas dari sekolah mulai dibagikan, dan sepanjang ia menghabiskan setengah jatah liburan musim panasnya, ia harus berdiam diri di rumah, mengerjakan seluruh tugas tersebut. Sementara ia bekerja tanpa upah di rumah, menjadi kurir antar-jalan untuk sang ibu. Namun, bukan hanya itu tujuannya berdiam diri di rumah.

Keduanya berjalan mengikuti kerumunan kecil, menuju sebuah menara pencakar langit yang berada di pusat kota.

Takuo menyipikan matanya. Bola matanya menatap serius parameter Conan yang tertera diatas monitor Smartphonenya. Ia mengalami peningkatan signifikan. Hampir seluruh parameternya meningkat cukup tajam. "Parametermu naik cukup pesat.", Ia menatap Conan yang berkacak pinggang di sebelahnya.

"Tentu," Conan membusungkan dadanya. Bangga. "Aku akan memastikan. Aku tidak akan kalah pada turnamen musim panas kali ini."

Turnamen musim panas. Merupakan satu-satunya pertandingan musiman, _Free-for-all_ , yang dilaksanakan di menara paling tinggi, dan merupakan pusat dari kota Program Town- _Tournament Tower_. Sebenarnya, Turnamen musim panas bukanlah sebuah acara penting, hanya pertandingan biasa untuk mengukur kekuatan dari anak-anak terpilih Okinawa yang dilaksanakan setahun sekali. Namun, kekalahan yang mereka alami selama 2 kali itulah yang menjadi alasan keduanya ikut serta lagi dalam turnamen tahun ini.

Takuo dan Conan menghentikan langkahan kakinya. Mereka telah sampai pada tujuan. Disana, menara pencakar langit di pusat kota berdiri. Begitu lebar dan tinggi. Dinding menara terbuat dari baja, membentuk pahatan hexagonal di sekitar dinding setebal satu meter itu. Menara tersebut berdiri diatas jaringan sirkuit yang berkedip-kedip dengan cahaya yang bercampuran antara merah, putih, dan kuning. Tertutup oleh lautan kabel hitam yang menjadi pusat dari seluruh saluran listrik yang ada di Program Town. Asal sumber energi listriknya masih belum diketahui. Di sekelilingnya, terdapat banyak kabel besar yang merambat—seperti tanaman—jauh keatas menara. Salah satu kabelnya menghubungkan sebuah monitor besar yang menampilkan daftar entri dari setiap peserta Turnamen musim panas kali ini- salah satunya adalah nama Takuo dan digimonnya, Conan. Terletak paling bawah diantara sekian banyak daftar nama anak-anak lain yang berjajar di atasnya. Diurutkan secara acak. Pintu masuk menara berupa sebuah Gerbang besar yang, lagi, dijaga oleh Knightmon yang telah berdiri siaga di kedua sisi gerbang. Karena terpisah oleh lautan kabel, gerbang masuk dan jalan utama dihubungkan oleh jembatan kaca setebal satu meter, mengantisipasi berat dari digimon yang beragam. Terlihat banyak anak-anak, dan digimon memasuki gerbang tersebut.

Di depannya, berdiri seorang anak berambut coklat pendek, dengan mata serasi. Berkacak pinggang selagi mengunyah permen karet di dalam mulut. "Apa kabar Takuo-kun? Conan?", ia melambaikan tangannya.

Takuo dan Conan mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Baik. Senang bertemu denganmu, Ryuto-kun."

Sakaguchi Ryuto. Teman terdekatnya—contohnya Takuo—memanggilnya dengan nama Ryuto. Saat kecil, Ryuto biasa bermain di rumah Takuo. Orang tuanya pun akrab dengan Keluarga Hirayuki—keluarga Takuo. Mereka sempat terpisah saat memasuki jenjang SD, dan kembali bertemu ketika menduduki SMA kelas satu. Baru saja mereka bertemu enam bulan yang lalu, keduanya sudah seakrab dahulu. Ia bersama dengan Falcomon, atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama panggilannya. Saturna—diambil dari nama planet Saturnus.

"Apa kau ingin ikut Turnamen Musim panas lagi?", ucapnya. Ryuto mendesah bosan diakhir kata-katanya. Bagaimana tidak, sudah dua kali mereka mengikuti turnamen ini, dengan persiapan matang setiap kali mereka ikut serta. Namun tak ada hasil juga. Ia benar-benar malas melihatnya kalah di dalam Tournament Tower, menjadi bahan ejekan dari peserta lain. "Masih belum kapok juga?"

Takuo mendecak kesal, melihat temannya melempar kata-kata yang menurunkan semangat. Padahal, ia begitu yakin—dalam hatinya—bahwa kali ini, mereka pasti akan menang. "Kali ini, kami akan menang—mungkin"

Ryuto mengabaikan kata-katanya, dan memilih untuk langsung berjalan menuju Tournament Tower. Ia mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya, seakan mencoba untuk mengatakan, _Terserah kau saja_.

Part A End_

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Jangan sungkan untuk memberi saran & koreksi untuk bagian2 yang dirasa kurang. Criticsm Accepted :)**

 **sejak update Chapter 1 B, saya merubah nama karakternya (Asalnya Kazawa, jadi Takou). alasannya, kurang enak dibaca + gak cocok sama nama depan dari seluruh karakter utama digimon yang berawalan "Ta". intinya sih, cuma mau mencocokan diri aja.**

 **Part B Coming Soon**


	3. Chapter 1 Part B

**Chapter 1**

 **Digital World**

* * *

Part B Start_

Conan berdiri layu, terlihat tenaganya telah mencapai batas. Tubuhnya penuh luka goresan dan tanah-tanah yang menempel. Sekali lagi, kemenangan untuk Takuo dan Digimonnya. Musuhnya, Palmon, tergeletak tak berdaya menghadap ke atas, dalam keadaan pingsan. Anak terpilih yang mengurus digimon tersebut, berakhir jatuh diatas kedua tangan dan lututnya. Wajahnya menghadap permukaan tanah, yang bernodakan bekas hitam dari ledakan. Pertarungan itu berlangsung cukup sengit, terlihat dari bekas goresan disekitar tembok pelindung arena pertandingan. Anak tersebut meneteskan air dari pelupuk matanya, terseludupi oleh rambut ikal berwarna coklat yang menutup wajah kusamnya. Anak itu tidak ingin kalah—tidak hari ini.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Takuo-pun tidak ingin lagi merasakan kekalahan yang ia dan Conan alami selama dua kali berturut-turut pada turnamen yang sama. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal tinggi-tinggi. Pertanda Menang.

Sorakan penonton mengedar ke seluruh penjuru arena. Sorak-sorai bahagia dari para penonton yang kagum akan prestasinya. Ryuto tersenyum puas, diantara para penonton yang berdiri, bertepuk tangan. Ia melihat wajah Takuo—berbalut oleh noda tanah dan sayatan di pipi kanan, tersenyum lebar bahagia, disela-sela kesibukannya mengumpulkan kembali tenaga yang terkuras habis saat pertarungan sebelumnya. Akhirnya, Takuo mendapatkan kemenangan yang telah lama ia incar selama ini.

Arena turnamen megah, hampir seluas lapangan sepak bola. Lampu sorot menggantung diatas langit-langit yang terbuat dari baja. Tempat duduk yang berjumlah ribuan, berbaris rapih mengelilingi lapangan bundar bertembok kaca anti-peluru. Di setiap sisi dalam tembok, terpasang stiker emblem bergambarkan telur digimon berpola variasi. Lapangannya beralaskan tanah. Di kedua sisi arena yang berlawanan, terdapat sebuah gerbang besar berjeruji, tempat masuk para peserta turnamen.

Anak berambut cokelat itu menggendong Palmon-nya, membawanya keluar dari arena. Masih Sempat-sempatnya ia melempar senyuman pada Takuo, seakan mengatakan, _semoga berhasil_. Anak itu lantas pergi. Seorang pria mengenakan pakaian formal berkelas, memasuki arena tergesa-gesa. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari. Ia membawa pengeras suara pada tangan kanannya.

"Berikan tepuk tangan kalian yang meriah untuk Takuo dan digimonnya- Conan !", sorak sorai penonton semakin riuh terdengar, terprovokasi oleh sang pembawa acara yang ikut menyemangati. "Akhirnya, sekarang kita telah mencapai perempat final. Siapakah yang akan memenangkan turnamen musim panas kali ini?!"

Sementara Takuo menyembuhkan Conan, pembawa acara itu sudah bersiap menyambut kedatangan sesuatu. Tangan kirinya terayun ke salah satu gerbang yang berseberangan dengan Takuo. Ia mempersilahkan penantang selanjutnya memasuki arena. "Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Akane, dan digimonnya- Pawrin!"

Pintu gerbang diseberang mulai terbuka, sorakan penonton semakin menggila. Terlihat sosok seorang anak perempuan, berjalan dengan tenang masuk ke dalam arena, bersama seekor digimon berwujud anak singa. Wajahnya datar, namun terlihat serius.

Gadis itu manis. Rambut blonde yang terurai panjang hingga batas pinggang, dihiasi jepit merah polos pada keningnya. Matanya serasi, berpadu dengan bibir tipis yang tersenyum manis. Seluruh penonton dibuat meleleh olehnya—termasuk Takuo. "Semoga beruntung", ucapnya menyemangati.

Takuo hanya terdiam. Pipinya terlihat begitu merah—tersipu malu.

Digimonnya, Pawrin, adalah seekor digimon bernama asli Leormon. Digimon kecil berwujud anak singa yang memakai sebuah kalung emas dengan permata hijau yang menggantung. Rambut pada kepalanya merah, disisir berdiri keatas. Ia berdiri di hadapan Akane. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk tanah, mengasah kuku tajam pada ujung jarinya.

Peluit pertandingan berbunyi. Tanpa disadari pertarungan telah dimulai.

Mata Akane menajam, diikuti oleh gerakan spontan yang dilakukan Pawrin. Digimon tersebut berlari begitu kencang mengitari arena, menatap Conan yang berdiri tidak berdaya mengikuti kecepatannya—bahkan dengan matanya. Pawrin melompat penuh gaya, berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat ke depan—selagi mengudara—ketika menarik keluar kuku dari dalam sela-sela jarinya. Beruntung, reflek Conan bereaksi, memperingati ketika serangan datang. Ia melompat, jauh dari titik serangan Pawrin. Asap menggembul keluar ketika Pawrin menghantam keras tanah.

"Digimon itu lumayan juga", puji Pawrin di tengah pertarungan.

Conan mengarahkan senapan hitamnya pada Pawrin, yang tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Conan mengetatkan rahang. Jari besarnya telah berada diatas pelatuk senapan, siap menembak. Ia berniat membalas balik serangan tadi.

Takuo hanya terdiam di sudut arena, memperhatikan. Pandangannya melompat-lompat diantara Akane dan Pawrin, yang menunjukkan senyum penuh percaya diri.

Pawrin kembali bergerak, berputar searah jarum jam. Kaget, Conan langsung menarik pelatuk senapannya. Peluru menyambar beruntun, keluar dari dalam selongsong yang mengeluarkan api ledakan kecil, hampir mengenai Pawrin yang bergerak begitu cepat. Melihat ada celah—Pawrin berbelok tajam, ia langsung bergerak menuju Conan diantara rentetan peluru yang melewatinya. Kuku tajamnya berayun cepat, melucuti senapan Conan yang terhempas beberapa meter jauhnya. Pawrin berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya, sementara kaki depannya mencakar, mengikuti Conan yang bergerak menghindar tidak berdaya.

Belum menyerah sampai disitu, Conan mengambil Granat dari baju pelindungnya, menarik pengaman berupa kawat kecil yang berada diatas benda tersebut. Sementara menunggu _Time Delay_ dari granatnya habis, ia mengulur waktu dengan terus menghindari cakaran Pawrin yang tidak ada hentinya.

Hitung mundur dimulai.

Tiga ...

Dua ...

Sisa satu detik lagi. Conan melompat mundur tergesa-gesa. Granatnya dijatuhkan, dan hitungan terakhir dilakukan.

Satu ...

Ledakan terjadi seketika, suara kerasnya menyambar bagai petir. Kilatan cahaya muncul sekejap, bersama dengan hancurnya tanah yang ada disekitar, menjadi hitam dan terhempas ke seluruh arah.

"-Hebat.", Komentar Pawrin. Tanpa sepengetahuan Conan, Pawrin menghindari serangannya dan tahu-tahu sudah berada di hadapan Akane.

Akane mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi. Monitornya menunjukkan gambar statis keruh, bertuliskan sesuatu tertulis diatasnya. 'DIGIVOLVE'. Mata Takuo membelalak, saat menyadari isi tulisan pada ponselnya Akane. Pertanda buruk. Para penonton bersorak seketika, menandakan keseruan dari pertempuran ini baru saja dimulai.

Tubuh Pawrin terselimuti oleh mantel putih bercahaya, menutup proses evolusi di dalam cangkang telur raksasa yang terbentuk dari kumpulan data yang berkumpul, saling menempel. Ukurannya makin membesar tiap detiknya. Kemudian, telur terurai menjadi kepingan kecil, dimulai dari ujung atas hingga dasarnya. Keluarlah wujud seekor digimon bertubuh singa, berekor dua. Pada telinganya terdapat sepasang anting, berukuran besar dan lebih mirip gelang besi. Digimon itu bernama Liamon.

 _D_ _igivolve_ , adalah sebuah peristiwa dimana seekor digimon berevolusi satu tingkat, menuju tingkatan selanjutnya. Merubah bentuk, serta meningkatkan kekuatan yang sebelumnya dibatasi karena level rendah dari tubuh digimon yang tidak dapat menyimpan kekuatan besar secara fisik. Proses ini membutuhkan sebuah alat pemicu, bernama _Digivice_. Generasi sebelumnya menggunakan Digivice khusus dengan beragam warna dan bentuk, kegunaan serta cara pakainya pun berbeda-beda. Anak-anak terpilih pada zaman ini hanya membutuhkan ponsel mereka sebagai alatnya, dan sebuah aplikasi bernama ' _Digitize_ ', untuk melakukan evolusi pada digimonnya.

Pawrin yang berubah wujud menggeram ganas, memamerkan gigi tajam pada taringnya yang panjang. Sekali lagi, kakinya menggaruk tanah, mengasah kukunya—yang kali ini jauh lebih besar—hingga tajam. Mental Conan terjatuh melihatnya, sekilas ia menengok Takuo. Berdiri di sudut arena, Anak itu telah bersiap mengambil Ponsel dari saku celananya. Conan menggeleng kepala, pertanda, _Jangan_.

"Kenapa kamu tidak berevolusi?", Akane memandangi Takuo yang memalingkan wajahnya. "Kalau begini terus, kamu bisa kalah."

Conan bersikeras melawannya. Ia menghujani Pawrin dengan peluru, tanpa membidik terlebih dahulu. Beberapa dari sekian banyak rentetan peluru terlihat memantul dari tubuh Pawrin yang tidak bergerak sedikit-pun. Kecewa, Akane mendesah pelan. Bersiap untuk mengakhiri pertarungan yang semakin membosankan ini. "Pawrin, _Thunder of King_.", ucapnya lambat. Suaranya terdengar bosan.

Pawrin memusatkan seluruh energi di sekitar Bulu tengkuk pada lehernya, merubah energi tersebut menjadi listrik bertegangan tinggi. Kilatan cahaya muncul seketika sebuah tombak petir menyambar Conan. Cahayanya menusuk mata, seluruh arena dibuat buta olehnya.

* * *

Tampaknya, lobby Tournament Tower terlihat lebih kosong dari sebelumnya. Orang-orang sudah tidak lagi berada di lobby, mereka telah memadati kursi penonton untuk melihat final turnamen secara langsung.

Takuo dan Ryuto duduk pada sebuah kursi panjang yang menyatu, menikmati sekaleng minuman dingin dari mesin penjual minuman di sudut ruangan lobby yang tampak sepi. Saturna terlihat mengutak-atik salah satu mesin minuman yang telah menelan koinnya, namun tidak segera mengeluarkan minuman. Takuo meneguk air berperisa jeruk itu. Segar. Ia melepas nafas dengan lega. Pertarungannya yang sengit menuju babak perempat final membuat tenggorokannya kering, walau perjalanannya harus terhenti pada babak semi-final—kalah oleh seorang anak terpilih bernama Akane. Ryuto menepuk pundaknya, wajahnya kelihatan cemas. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya, dan menjatuhkannya pada Conan, yang terlihat menyendiri di pojok kursi paling kanan. Sepertinya Conan begitu kecewa telah kalah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Ryuto bertanya, mencemaskan Conan.

Takuo mengangkat bahu sekilas, nampaknya ia juga kebingungan. "Mau bagaimana lagi, kalah ya kalah." jelas Takuo dingin. Matanya menatap kosong lantai. Sepertinya, bukan hanya Conan saja yang kecewa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Conan berjalan kearahnya. Alisnya menekuk keluar, pertanda khawatir. Ia menyesali perbuatannya di arena tadi, terlihat dari bagaimana badannya membungkuk serendah mungkin. Matanya memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik helm. "-Maaf.", kata itu keluar begitu saja, dengan nada yang berat.

Takuo tersenyum, telapak tangannya mengusap wajah besar Conan. "Tidak apa-apa, masih ada tahun depan.", ujarnya enteng. Ia membenahi helm Conan yang melorot kedepan, hingga matanya mulai terlihat. Berkaca-kaca.

Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Sementara itu, Ryuto mengalihkan pandangan menuju Saturnya yang—dari tadi—masih sibuk menggonggong di depan mesin minuman, meminta kembali koinnya dari dalam mulut mesin yang terdiam dingin, tidak peduli. Wajahya melorot, melihat saturna dengan pandangan yang seakan memberi tahu, _Sudahlah,_ _relakan saja_.

Mereka keluar tidak lama kemudian, hanya untuk mendapati langit berubah warna—merah cerah seperti darah. Awan benar-benar hitam pekat, berpusar mengelilingi suatu titik diatas menara _Tournament Tower_. Garis-garis tipis, merambat berkelok-kelok diatas udara bersama dengan munculnya sebuah lubang hitam besar yang muncul entah dari mana. Tepat diatas menara.

Sosok digimon besar muncul, turun perlahan dari dalam lubang hitam. Ia memakai Baju zirah putih, begitu mengkilap, layaknya seorang ksatria. Ia memegang sebuah tameng raksasa—seukuran dengan badannya, pada tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya memegangi sebuah Kepala tombak besar nan panjang, yang terlihat menyatu dengan tangannya. Gallantmon—salah satu dari tiga belas anggota Royal Knight, datang ke Program Town dengan raut wajah yang tidak menyenangkan. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi para digimon dan anak-anak terpilih lain untuk menyadari kedatangan Gallantmon. Mereka berhamburan keluar dari gerbang masuk menara, bersama dengan para digimon yang membuntuti dari belakang. Bahkan, Knightmon yang patuh dan hanya peduli menjaga gerbang sekali pun, tertarik untuk melihat kejadian yang langka ini.

Gallantmon berdiri diatas puncak runcing menara, menatap para anak-anak manusia yang berukuran seperti semut. "Dengar ini, wahai anak-anak terpilih Okinawa-", serunya dari atas menara. Suaranya merambat ke seluruh penjuru kota, hingga semua makhluk hidup disana mulai memperhatikannya. "Atas perintah dari Yggdrasil, Dunia Digital kini akan disegel. Mulai detik ini, kalian harus melepaskan seluruh digimon peliharaan kalian, dan pergi meninggalkan Dunia Digital Selamanya."

Bukannya semua orang menuruti perintahnya, seruannya hanya menuai protes dari para anak manusia. Tidak mungkin mereka mau melepaskan partnernya begitu saja. Terlebih, kalimat 'peliharaan' yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar sangat menghina. Seluruh manusia dan Digimon ribut mencibiri kalimat-kalimatnya. Hingga salah seorang maju, menentangnya secara langsung di depan makhluk-makhluk lain. Kakinya menyeret seekor digimon yang berpegangan pada celananya, berusaha untuk menghentikan anak tersebut.

"Kenapa kami harus menuruti kata-katamu?", anak itu menyombongkan dirinya. "Beri kami alasan yang kuat untuk pergi meninggalkan Dunia Digital!"

Matanya menangkap kejadian tersebut, hingga kali ini Gallantmon harus turun tangan untuk menyelesaikannya. Digimon itu mengambang turun dari atas menara hingga kedua kakinya menyentuh permukaan tanah yang bergetar karena beratnya. Ia berjalan menuju anak tersebut, perlahan dan tenang. Ia membidik tepat di dada anak tersebut dengan ujung tajam tombaknya, hingga anak tersebut tidak dapat berkata apa pun. "Saat ini, kalian tidak lebih dari sebuah penyakit yang mengancam keberlangsungan Dunia Digital.", matanya berubah merah, menatap tajam anak manusia yang menentangnya—yang saat ini gemetar ketakutan. "-Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh manusia yang menentang perintah Yggdrasil."

Takuo berdiri kaget, bersama Conan yang memeluk erat kakinya yang gemetar melihat kejadian tersebut. Bukan hanya dia saja, namun seisi kota juga begitu ketakutan. Salah seorang anak manusia mengambil ponselnya, dan mulai merekam kejadian ini.

"Jika kalian mencoba untuk melawan, aku dan para anggota Royal knight lain tidak akan takut untuk menghancurkan Dunia Manusia", kali ini, ancamannya terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya. "Jika aku melihat ada digimon berada di pihak manusia, aku akan segera memusnahkannya.", tatapnya tajam, melihat ke seluruh kerumunan makhluk yang bercampur antara manusia dan Digimon.

Tidak ada satu pun makhluk disana yang berani untuk membuka mulutnya—terlebih setelah mendengar ancaman yang diberikan oleh Gallantmon, yang secara tiba-tiba datang menuju kota ini hanya untuk menyampaikan sebuah ancaman kepada para anak-anak terpilih yang berada disana. Anak-anak terpilih menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat, melihat kekejaman yang dilakukan oleh Royal Knight—yang seharusnya menjaga perdamaian Dunia Digital—saat ini, mengancam anak-anak manusia, dan bahkan para digimon.

Galantmon kembali mengambang, menuju puncak menara. Dari sana ia mulai mengarahkan tameng raksasanya hingga persisi menuju dasar menara. Lingkaran bercahaya muncul seketika saat sebuah petir menyambar dari tamengnya yang mengeluarkan laser putih besar. Diikuti dengan suara keras yang bergemuruh bersamaan, memotong fondasi bawah menara hingga _Tournament Tower_ runtuh. Semua orang berteriak panik, menjauh dari sekitar menara yang dapat menimpa tubuh mereka dengan puing-puing reruntuhan yang berterbangan. Serangannya juga mengenai sirkuit yang berada tepat di bawah menara, mematikan seluruh jaringan listrik yang berada di kota. Membuat kota gelap gulita. "Ini hanyalah peringatan awal," potong Gallantmon diantara kepanikan yang menyelimuti kota. "jika kalian masih bersikeras untuk menolak, akibatnya akan fatal." dengan peringatan terakhirnya, Gallantmon berubah menjadi pecahan data, dan menghilang diantara awan hitam yang menyelimuti atmosfer kota. Meninggalkan para anak-anak manusia yang tercengang kaget oleh peringatan yang disampaikannya.

Takuo mengepal-erat tangannya—sesuatu sedang terjadi di Dunia Digital. Royal Knight yang seharusnya menjaga perdamaian, kini membuat keributan. Perintah Yggdrasil, dan sikap Royal Knight saat ini membuatnya penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di Dunia ini. Sebentar lagi, peperangan akan terjadi.

 **To be Continued_**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Oke, Chapter 1 selesai juga.**

 **Saat kalian membaca Chapter 2, mungkin ada perasaan kalau ada yang berubah. yap, nama karakter utamanya.**

 **Setelah saya berpikir kalau nama Kazawa tidak cocok dijadikan nama tokoh utamanya, jadi terpaksa saya harus revisi ulang chapter sebelumnya. (untungnya, saya gak ngebut2 ngerjainnya, jadi lebih gampang merevisi kembali)**

 **See you on next chapter~!**


	4. Chapter 2 Part A

**Chapter 2**

 **[Guild]**

* * *

Part A Start_

Takuo berjalan-jalan, menyusuri rak panjang supermarket yang diisi oleh produk-produk makanan ternama, tertata rapih pada etalase kaca transparan bertingkat. Salah satu makanan itu menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah Roti selai kacang dengan toping marshmallow bakar diatasnya, diselimuti oleh krim susu putih yang menggiurkan. Mulutnya meneteskan liur. Pandangannya berlari mengamati Conan, berjalan mondar-mandir kebingungan di depan etalase kaca yang memperlihatkan pilihan makanan yang begitu banyak. Masih sempat-sempatnya digimon itu bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan toko, tentang setiap makanan yang membuat lidahnya tertarik.

Takuo menghampirinya, kedua tangannya menengadah diatas dada. "Oi, apa sudah memilihnya?" protesnya, menengok jam tangan pada lengan kirinya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tiga belas lebih sepuluh menit. Waktunya pulang.

Conan masih belum melepas pandangannya dari etalase, bola matanya terus saja berpantulan diantara dua buah makanan yang berbeda. Yang pertama, adalah agar-agar dua lapis berbentuk kubah, dengan perpaduan warna merah diatas, dan putih dibawah. Disirami oleh susu kental manis yang melumer. Sementara yang kedua, yaitu _Steak_ daging sapi, berlumuran saus _Barbeque_ berwarna coklat gelap, terlihat masih menimbulkan hawa panas sehabis dimasak.

"Takuo. menurutmu, mana yang lebih enak?" tanya Conan antusias.

Sebaliknya, Takuo malah tidak peduli sama sekali tentang mana yang lebih enak. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat, pertanda tidak tahu. Karena terdesak, akhirnya Conan memilih agar-agar dua lapis itu. Mereka lantas pergi setelah kasir membungkus belanjaannya, dan takuo selesai membayar makanan mereka.

Keduanya keluar dari supermarket kecil itu, berjalan di bawah bayangan teduh pepohonan yang berbaris rapih sepanjang jalan. Mereka melewati beberapa gedung perkantoran yang menjulang tinggi seakan mendekati awan, sementara toko-toko dan bangunan kecil berbaris tertib disekitarnya. Jenis-jenis toko pun bervariasi, mulai dari toko yang menjual makanan, hingga toko barang elektronik. Salah satu dari toko elektronik itu menghentikan langkah kaki keduanya, toko dengan lambang Televisi pada depan pintunya. Mereka memamerkan berbagai jenis dan bentuk televisi dibalik layar kaca besar setebal satu sentimeter yang berfungsi seperti tembok transparan, tempat memajang produk-produk terbaik toko tersebut.

Salah satu televisinya menayangkan sebuah berita, bertajuk 'Digimon Mengancam, para anak-anak Diusir dari Dunia Digital'.

Seperti yang tertulis pada berita tersebut, kejadian kemarin benar-benar berpengaruh pada aktivitas di Dunia Digital maupun Dunia Nyata. Anak-anak terpilih di seluruh dunia, mendapat ancaman yang sama, datang dari anggota Royal Knight lain, tersebar di berbagai penjuru Dunia Digital. Mulai dari menurunnya tingkat pengunjung Dunia Digital, hingga sepinya anak-anak di Dunia Nyata yang sudah tidak berani lagi keluar rumah membawa digimonnya. Walaupun berdampak besar, namun beberapa anak—contohnya Takuo—tidak menghiraukan peringatan tersebut. Seperti yang terlihat, mereka masih beraktivitas seperti biasanya pada hari ini, padahal kemarin mereka mendapat kecaman dari Royal Knight untuk segera melepas para Digimon, dan meninggalkan Dunia Digital.

Takuo merasa aneh. Sebelumnya, Royal Knight belum pernah turun tangan menyampaikan pesan secara langsung, mereka biasanya menyuruh para Digimon kelas rendah, ataupun menulisnya langsung diatas langit dengan wewenang yang mereka punya—jika perlu—untuk menyampaikan peringatannya tanpa repot-repot turun menuju dunia bawah. Bahkan Yggdrasil yang dulunya selalu mendukung keberadaan anak-anak terpilih di Dunia Digital, kini bungkam—bahkan mengirimkan para Royal knight untuk mengancam langsung para anak manusia. Dunia Digital pun saat ini sangat sepi, dari info yang didapat oleh seorang anak yang masih bandel mengunjungi Dunia Digital. Para digimon tidak terlihat lagi di kota, dan banyak tumbuhan di Field Area yang warnanya mulai memudar.

Takuo dapat merasakan ponselnya sedang bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Ia mengambil benda tersebut. Nama panjang Ryuto tertulis dengan huruf kanji diatas monitor ponselnya, bersama dengan sebuah nomor Handphone, berada dibawahnya. Biasanya, Ryuto selalu mengirimkan pesan singkat setiap kali ingin berbicara dengannya. Namun hari ini, Tampaknya Ryuto memanggilnya langsung, sehingga Takuo merasa sedikit gugup mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa, Ryuto?", Takuo bertanya setelah mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Tolong datang ke rumahku segera, ada sesuatu yang penting ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Penting?", nada Takuo merendah, Ia sedikit penasaran mendengarnya. "Memangnya apa?"

"Sudah, kemari saja.", begitulah, panggilan tersebut akhirnya terputus. Nada putus sambung seketika muncul saat suara Ryuto tidak lagi terdengar.

Conan menatap heran, mulai penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Takuo, ada apa?"

Takuo menggeleng, ia mencoba untuk tetap berpikir positif. "Tidak apa-apa, kita hanya dipanggil oleh Ryuto untuk datang kerumahnya." ujarnya, lalu kembali berjalan. "Paling, dia ingin pamer lagi tentang game barunya.", ujarnya berasumsi tanpa dasar.

Takuo dan Conan sampai pada sebuah rumah bertingkat dua, di suatu kompleks perumahan yang berdekatan dengan pantai. Seluruh rumah disana terlihat sama, hanya dibatasi oleh pagar hidup setinggi dua meter. Pada pagar bata rumah tersebut, tertulis nama dari sebuah keluarga. Tulisannya rapih, dipahat diatas sebuah lempeng kayu yang terlihat masih cerah, bertuliskan 'Sakaguchi', nama keluarga Ryuto. Keduanya masuk menuju teras rumah tanpa diundang, dan menekan bel pintu. Terdengar bunyi bel yang terredam dari dalam rumah. Sesaat kemudian, suara kunci yang terbuka terdengar sebelum akhirnya pintu depan dibukakan oleh sosok Ryuto yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Akhirnya kamu sampai juga.", sapanya dengan nada yang—tidak terlalu menyapa sama sekali. Terkadang Ryuto menengok kanan-kiri, terlihat begitu hati-hati akan sesuatu.

"Jadi, ada apa ini?", Takuo tidak mempedulikan sikap aneh Ryuto, dan langsung beralih menuju topik utama.

"-Masuk saja, nanti akan aku ceritakan.", perintahnya. Tangannya menarik paksa lengan baju Takuo masuk ke dalam rumah, langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Di dalam, interior rumah terlihat begitu sama dengan rumah Takuo. Mereka berdua sama-sama berada pada satu kompleks yang sama. Bertetangga. Jadi, tidak begitu mengejutkan kalau _layout_ rumahnya terlihat begitu mirip. Sesudah masuk, seperti biasa, ia melihat dapur tepat disamping kiri. Ruang tamu mulai terlihat setelah mereka masuk lebih dalam menuju bagian dalam rumah, terletak di sebelah kanan, hampir menyatu dengan lorong kecil didepan pintu masuk. Dari sana, mereka memasuki kamar Ryuto. Dan lagi, interior kamar yang sama terlihat. Namun kali ini, yang membedakan adalah bagaimana penataan posisi barang-barangnya, dan beberapa benda yang hilang, diganti oleh benda-benda khas kamar Ryuto.

Ryuto duduk menghadap berlawanan arah pada kursi meja belajarnya, menengadahkan tangannya diatas sandaran kursi, sementara Takuo duduk diatas kasurnya bersama dengan Conan. Ryuto meniup jarinya yang menjepit diantara jari jempol dan jari telunjuk, membuat sebuah suara peluit yang cukup keras pada tangannya. Saturna melompat muncul keluar dari dalam lemari bajunya, dan duduk diatas pangkuan Ryuto.

"Loh, kenapa Saturna bisa ada disana ?", Takuo kaget, setelah mengetahui bahwa selama ini Ryuto menyimpan digimonnya di dalam lemari baju.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya menyembunyikannya-" jawab Takuo, sambil mengelus lembut kepala Saturna yang penuh oleh bulu burung. Digimon itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu senang dan nyaman bisa berada dekat dengan Ryuto. "Orang tuaku sudah mulai melarang, agar aku tidak kembali lagi menuju Dunia Digital."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kalian ingat kan, kejadian kemarin?" lempar Ryuto kembali, mengingatkan kejadian yang kemarin terjadi saat mereka berada di Dunia Digital.

Seperti yang mereka lihat pada berita sepulang dari membeli makanan, tepat sebelum datang kesini. Digimon mulai dianggap ancaman oleh para orang tua—terlebih—ketika Royal Knight memperkeruh situasi antara manusia dan Digimon. Para orang tua yang khawatir mulai melarang anaknya untuk berkeliaran lagi di Dunia Digital. Walau beberapa anak melakukan penolakan di beberapa tempat, namun pengaruh tersebut sangat terasa di sini, di Okinawa. Anak-anak tidak lagi mengunjungi Dunia Digital, sekarang dunia itu benar-benar terbengkalai setelah insiden kemarin. Bahkan, Conan tidak berani kembali ke tempat asalnya, disebabkan desas-desus yang saat ini mulai beredar diantara anak-anak terpilih.

Ketika Royal Knight telah mengancam para anak-anak kemarin, ada seseorang yang terkena pengaruhnya. Nama anak itu tidak diketahui. Menurut beritanya, ia kembali menuju Dunia Digital untuk melepaskan digimon miliknya. Tetapi, ia dinyatakan hilang setelah tidak ada lagi kabar tentangnya. Rumornya, ia ditahan oleh Royal Knight sebagai sandera di Dunia Digital untuk jaminan atas tuntutan mereka.

Digimon telah berani mengancam manusia, kejadian tersebut berakibat pada menegangnya hubungan antara manusia dan Digimon. Rapat yang membahas bahaya dan dampak digimon baru saja dimulai pagi ini, namun detail tentang hasil rapat tersebut belum keluar sampai sekarang. Bahkan, salah satu _Hacker_ yang tinggal di Okinawa berdalih, bahwa terlihat adanya pergerakan digimon secara massal yang terjadi di setiap area di Dunia Digital. Kemungkinan para pimpinan teratas digimon di masing-masing area telah mengerahkan pasukannya, mengantisipasi terjadinya perang antara digimon dengan manusia—maupun antara sesama digimon.

"Ibuku mulai paranoid," adunya. Alisnya terangkat keluar, wajahnya menatap kebawah. "-Katanya, aku tidak boleh lagi bersama Saturna." Ryuto nampak sedih, ketika ia mengingat kembali perkataan sang ibu yang—menurutnya—begitu kejam.

Mereka berdua tidak berbeda jauh dengan Takuo. Keluarga Sakaguchi merupakan pemilik perusahaan air minum ternama di Okinawa, ayah dan ibunya bekerja pada perusahaan yang sama. Berita tentang keberhasilan ayahnya Ryuto yang menemukan cara untuk membuat air laut yang asin dapat dikonsumsi, beredar luas ke seluruh jepang. Kondisi itulah yang membuat kedua orang tuanya memilih tinggal di perusahaan, meninggalkan anak mereka yang—walaupun terkadang bertemu sebulan sekali—terlantar, diasuh oleh satu-satunya teman baik yang selalu berada di rumah, menemaninya. Saturna. Ketika orang tuanya mendengar tentang ancaman tersebut, mereka datang bolos kerja, hanya untuk memberi anak mereka ancaman yang sama kejamnya dengan yang diberikan oleh para Royal Knight—Berpisah dengan digimon.

"Aku mengerti situasimu, sabarlah." Takuo dapat melihat, bahwa Ryuto dan Saturna sama-sama terbebani dengan situasi saat ini. Namun, ia masih bertanya-tanya dengan tujuan Ryuto memanggil mereka kesini. "Tapi, apa hanya itu tujuanmu mengundang kami kemari?"

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa.", Ryuto kembali sadar. Mereka pun kembali menuju topik utama pembicaraan. Ryuto memutar badannya menuju meja belajar, dan mengacak-acak kertas yang menumpuk di atasnya, hanya untuk mengambil sebuah amplop merah yang disimpan diantara tumpukan tersebut. Ia langsung menyerahkannya pada Takuo. Ia mendapati gambar telur digitama hitam berada pada bagian depan amplop tersebut, dengan bagian belakang yang bertuliskan alamat rumah Ryuto, dan nama dari pengirimnya tertera di sudut bawah kiri amplop—Masahiko Hikaru. "Aku mendapat surat itu pagi ini. Aku belum membukanya karena dari gambar depannya, aku tahu kalau surat itu ada hubungannya dengan insiden Dunia Digital. Maka dari itu aku memanggilmu."

Takuo membuka amplop tersebut, perlahan merobek bagian atas amplop dengan hati-hati agar isi amplopnya tidak ikut robek. Terlihat sebuah kertas yang dilipat persegi panjang, dan sepasang foto Takuo dan Ryuto di dalamnya. Ryuto mengambil kedua foto tersebut, dan begitu kaget saat melihat ada wajahnya dan wajah Takuo pada foto itu.

"Bukankah ini foto kita?" ujar Ryuto, pandangannya melompat-lompat diantara kedua foto tersebut secara bergantian.

Takuo tidak menghiraukan perkataan darinya, saat kedua bola matanya sedang serius menerawang isi dari surat yang dibacanya.

* * *

 _Yang terhormat,_

 _Hirayuki Takuo_

 _Sakaguchi Ryuto_

 _di tempat._

 _Setelah aku melihat ancaman Gallantmon, kini aku tahu, bahwa Dunia Nyata sedang dalam masalah._

 _Aku telah membentuk sebuah serikat anti-Royal Knight, di Okinawa. Tujuanku adalah untuk menentang program pemisahan antara anak-anak manusia dengan para digimon. Program ini dilaksanakan oleh pimpinan teratas para digimon yang mereka anggap setara dengan dewa,_

 _YGGDRASIL_

 _Program tersebut bernama, "Digital World Project", sesuai dengan apa yang kami dengar dari para Hacker. Mereka menemukan sebuah pola pergerakan jaringan yang tidak biasa di Dunia Digital, kemungkinan besar para digimon telah bersiap untuk sesuatu yang besar._

 _Seluruh anak-anak terpilih yang ada di dunia, saat ini sedang bersiap untuk berperang melawan Royal Knight. Serikat yang serupa telah bermunculan di seluruh jepang, dan kini, giliran kita untuk ikut melindungi Okinawa. Alasanku mengajak kalian berdua, karena kalian termasuk ke dalam 20 orang terkuat yang ada di Okinawa._

 _Detailnya akan aku berikan secara langsung, jika kalian bersedia ikut ke dalam serikat ini. Aku tidak akan memaksa siapa saja yang tidak ingin terlibat ke dalam rencana ini. Jika kita berhasil, mungkin kita bisa memperbaiki citra Digimon di mata para Orang Tua—dan dimata Dunia._

 _Sekian dan banyak terima kasih,_

 _Masahiko Hikaru_

 _Pimpinan Serikat Charlotte_

* * *

Surat itu ditulis dengan tangan, panjang lebar. Tulisan 'YGGDRASIL' sepertinya hanya satu-satunya kata pada surat itu yang dikapitalkan, seperti memberi mereka peringatan untuk mengingat nama tersebut. 'Digital World Project', program pemisahan antara anak-anak manusia dengan Digimon. Kelihatannya, orang yang mengirimkan surat itu memiliki banyak info yang mereka tidak ketahui. Dan juga, tampaknya akan ada peperangan yang terjadi sebentar lagi. Seluruh anak-anak terpilih di dunia telah dipanggil, membentuk serikat, dan saling berkoordinasi. Semua pihak kelihatannya mulai bersiaga dengan situasi yang menegang ini, terutama saat para anak-anak terpilih telah membuat serikat di seluruh dunia. Seperti pertengkaran antara geng, anak-anak terpilih mulai merekrut anggota serikat disana-sini.

Setelah itu, Takuo mulai menceritakan semua yang telah ditulis di dalam surat tersebut. Yggdrasil, Digital World Project, dan serikat yang sedang dibentuk. Ryuto menangkap setiap detailnya dengan serius, ia sedikit antusias ketika mendengar akan adanya perlawanan anak-anak terpilih di Okinawa.

Ryuto adalah yang pertama berdiri, lupa akan Saturna yang berada diatas pangkuannya, hingga digimon tersebut terguling-guling diatas lantai karena terjatuh. "Aku akan ikut dalam serikat ini!", seru Ryuto lantang. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu percaya diri. "-Jika mereka akan menentang Royal Knight, aku akan ikut melawan."

Takuo setengah percaya diri. Di satu sisi ia ingin ikut melawan bersama anak-anak terpilih Okinawa, namun di sisi lain. . . "A-Aku tidak tahu apakah kita dapat menang dari Royal Knight." Takuo memberi saran, Ryuto pun terdiam mendengarnya. "Mungkin kita mendominasi dari hal jumlah, namun Gallantmon adalah digimon Mega—akan sangat sulit mengalahkannya.", semangat Ryuto mulai menurun. "Belum lagi anggota Royal Knight yang lainnya, mereka pasti berada jauh diatas kita. Apakah ki-"

Takuo terpotong oleh Conan yang menepuk pundaknya pelan, menenangkan kekhawatiran anak tersebut. "tiga belas melawan jutaan, Royal Knight melawan seluruh anak manusia yang ada di dunia. Kita pasti akan menang." jelas Conan dengan tenang. "kamu tidak usah khawatir, aku yang akan menjagamu."

Takuo membuka matanya. Akhirnya ia sadar, bahwa hal yang menentukan kemenangan mereka bukanlah jumlah, ataupun kekuatan, namun kepercayaan. Terlebih, Conan setuju untuk berjuang bersamanya. Ia tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya mulai berdiri. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi.", ajak Takuo dengan antusias. Ryuto menatapnya kaget, ketika mendengar ia juga setuju untuk melakukan perlawanan. "-Belum dicoba, belum tahu kan?", semangat Ryuto kembali pulih mendengarnya.

Setelah sepakat, mereka memutuskan untuk bersiap terlebih dahulu sebelum bertemu dengan serikat bernama Charlotte ini. Takuo berlari menuju pintu keluar rumah setelah berpamitan dengan Ryuto, ia memakai sepatunya dengan tergesa-gesa, dan langsung beranjak pulang untuk bersiap-siap. Sementara itu, Ryuto akan melihat dimanakah mereka akan bertemu dengan pimpinan serikat tersebut, dilihat dari alamat yang tertera dibalik surat, sementara menunggu Takuo bersiap.

* * *

Takuo dan Ryuto sampai pada tempatnya. Tidak mengherankan juga, kalau tempat pertemuannya berada di taman kota. Tempat itu luas, hijau, dan banyak sekali tempat untuk berkumpul, benar-benar cocok untuk melakukan pertemuan yang mendadak seperti ini. Selagi berjalan pelan memasuki taman, Mata mereka berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat. Kelihatannya ada cukup banyak anak-anak yang ikut serta dalam serikat ini, mereka semua membentuk beberapa grup-grup kecil terpisah bersama dengan teman-temannya yang juga ikut berkumpul. Disinilah mereka, tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang yang menolak aturan Royal Knight yang tidak adil, semuanya telah berkumpul.

Taman itu terlihat seperti alun-alun kota, terletak diatas bukit kecil di tengah-tengah kota. Jalan masuknya berupa anak tangga pendek berjumlah belasan, yang mengarah langsung menuju dataran luas dari puncak bukit yang beralaskan bebatuan alam tipis sebagai pijakannya. Sebuah gerbang hidup terbuka menyambut kedatangan Takuo dan Ryuto di taman tersebut. Hiasan Air mancur terlihat mengelilingi area lapang luas yang berada di pusat taman, dengan sedikit karya seni pada lantainya yang digambarkan sebuah lingkaran spiral besar dengan batu warna-warni yang disusun sedemikian rupa membentuk bola pelangi. Di tengahnya, level tanahnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari tanah disekitarnya, membentuk sebuah podium kecil yang juga beralaskan batu tipis pada dasarnya. Biasanya, podium tersebut digunakan saat akan menyelenggarakan senam atau diadakannya konser kecil di kota, memungkinkan orang untuk melihat siapa pun yang berdiri diatasnya.

Seorang laki-laki yang baru saja datang, langsung naik menuju podium tersebut. Ia berdiri bersama dengan seorang perempuan, yang mendampingi di sebelahnya. Saat itulah, seluruh anak-anak terpilih yang ada di taman mulai berkumpul di depan podium, bersama dengan digimonnya. Takuo dan Ryuto hanya mengikuti mereka saja, ikut pergi ke depan podium, mendengar apa pun yang orang tersebut ingin bicarakan dengan mereka.

Keduanya sampai pada bagian paling belakang dari kerumunan tersebut. Begitu anak laki-laki diatas podium itu mulai maju satu langkah kedepan, seluruh anak-anak terpilih lain dapat melihat penampilannya. Sekejap ia melebarkan matanya, Takuo mulai mengenal siapa dia sebenarnya.

Masahiko Hikaru, anak terpilih paling kuat di Okinawa, dan pemimpin serikat _Charlotte_ yang baru dibentuk langsung olehnya untuk menentang Royal Knight, seperti yang dijelaskan di dalam surat. Rambutnya berwarna coklat dan agak pendek, disisir rapih layaknya seorang anak orang kaya. Matanya yang coklat gelap menatap setiap orang yang hadir pada pertemuan tersebut. Hikaru mungkin tidak mengenalnya, namun Takuo pernah melihatnya memenangkan Turnamen Musim Panas dua kali pada dua tahun terakhir ini. Namun untuk suatu alasan, Hikaru tidak ikut dalam Turnamen Musim Panas tahun ini. Sepertinya, ia telah digantikan oleh sang adik yang pernah mengalahkan Takuo dan Conan pada Turnamen kemarin dan menjuarai Turnamen tahun ini, yang saat ini berdiri di sebelahnya.

Takuo bertemu lagi dengannya, Masahiko Akane. Perempuan yang mengalahkannya pada turnamen kemarin, berdiri diatas podium mendampingi sang kakak bersama Pawrin. Kelihatannya, Akane tidak melihat sosok Takuo yang berada di paling belakang kerumunan, bersama Ryuto. Digimon Hikaru terlihat berdiri di sebelah Pawrin.

Seekor Renamon berdiri tegas di belakang Hikaru, terlihat seperti seorang Pengawal. Nama panggilannya adalah Lina. Lina merupakan Digimon berwujud manusia rubah dengan tubuh hampir menyerupai ukuran badan anak empat belas tahun, dan secara tekhnis merupakan satu-satunya digimon di Okinawa yang dapat berubah wujud ke tingkat _Ultimate_. Bentuk wajahnya pipih dan terlihat kecil, matanya yang sipit bahkan hampir tidak terlihat. Seperti rubah lain pada umumnya, Lina memiliki ekor serupa yang panjang, membesar saat semakin mendekati ujungnya yang seperti kuas melukis. Kakinya menyerupai kaki kuda, dengan sendi paling bawah menekuk kebelakang, sementara sendi atas berada pada posisi kebalikannya. Warna tubuhnya didominasi kuning, dengan sedikit putih pada beberapa bagian, seperti perut dan telapak tangan.

"Selamat datang, semuanya.", sapa Hikaru pada seluruh anak-anak terpilih yang ada di depannya, matanya tidak berhenti bergerak, menatap-rata semua orang serta digimon yang hadir. "Namaku Hikaru, dan aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian semuanya yang ada disini. Kalau begitu, mari langsung ke topik utamanya."

Akane maju, sementara sang kakak mundur ke belakang. Kali ini gilirannya berbicara, langsung mengumbar rencana yang membuat kaget semua orang. "Kita akan memancing Gallantmon datang kemari, dan melawannya secara langsung. Disini, di Okinawa."

Riuh suara para anak-anak terpilih yang memprotes rencana tersebut terdengar. Bagaimana tidak, melawan Gallantmon secara langsung adalah hal paling bodoh yang dilakukan oleh serikat kecil seperti mereka. Kemarin, Gallantmon dengan mudahnya menghancurkan _Tournament Tower_ hingga rata dengan tanah—tanpa tenaga sedikit-pun. Belum lagi, mereka tidak tahu apakah kekuatan serikat itu bisa setara dengan kekuatan salah satu anggota Royal Knight itu. Mereka hanya berisikan digimon-digimon umum yang kebanyakan baru bisa mencapai level _Champion_. Benar-benar mustahil. Rencananya pun tidak kalah Gilanya. Melawan Gallantmon di Dunia Nyata, adalah rencana paling buruk yang pernah ada.

"Kau ini sudah gila ya?!" seru salah seorang anak-terpilih, suaranya menyentak naik beberapa oktaf. "-Melawan Gallantmon disini. . . Okinawa bisa langsung rata dengan tanah, dasar bodoh!"

Anak-anak terpilih lain ikut mengeluh protes, lambat-laun suasana tidak dapat terkontrol lagi. Takuo hanya terdiam, mendengar rencananya. Tentu saja ia menolak, namun bertengkar disini tidak akan menyelesaikan apa pun. Itu hanya akan membuat suasana semakin kacau saja.

Terlihat jelas, Hikaru mengabaikan seruan dari semua orang di depannya. Ia kembali berbicara ditengah-tengah kebisingan itu, melanjutkan kalimat Akane. "Aku tidak meminta kalian melawan Royal Knight,", seketika semua orang diam mendengar bahwa mereka tidak harus ikut melawan, _lalu untuk apa membuat serikat ini?_ Mereka bertanya tanya, Hikaru menyambung kalimatnya. "-Aku akan melawannya sendiri."

Tentu saja, kata-katanya sontak membuat semua orang kaget. Rencananya telah berubah dari Gila, menjadi Mustahil. Orang-orang terdiam, mereka benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya. Hingga, seseorang maju kedepan, menanyakan. "Lalu, kami harus berbuat apa?".

"Kalian hanya bertugas untuk melindungiku dari belakang, tidak boleh ada yang ikut mencampuri duelku dengan Gallantmon.".

Langsung saja, Takuo mengangkat tangannya tinggi. Bukan hanya menarik perhatian Hikaru, namun juga membuat seluruh orang disana menatapnya heran. Ia berjalan maju, melewati kerumunan orang yang memberinya jalan menuju barisan depan. Akane sontak langsung menangkap sosoknya, dan pikirannya teringat dengan duelnya dengan laki-laki itu kemarin. _Bukankah, dia itu orang yang kemarin_ , pikirnya. Sementara Ryuto tetap diam di barisan paling belakang, Takuo telah sampai pada barisan terdepan dengan raut wajah yang serius, menatap Hikaru dengan tatapan yang kurang menyenangkan. "Apa kau benar-benar merasa bahwa dirimu itu kuat, sehingga berani sekali mengusulkan rencana gila ini di depan anak-anak terpilih lainnya?", Takuo mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa kau tahu sekuat apa Royal Knight itu?"

Orang-orang yang hanya menonton, berpindah pandangan pada Hikaru yang berdiri diatas podium. Tidak ada raut wajah khusus yang ditunjukannya. Datar. Sama sekali tidak ada reaksi, walaupun adiknya menatap kesal Takuo, entah kenapa. Hikaru berjalan pelan menuju ke tepian podium, hingga sepatunya berdiri tepat di ujung tepian podium. "Aku tahu.", ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menyombongkan diri. Kata-katanya begitu singkat, belum lagi nadanya yang terdengar begitu sombong membuat Takuo mendecak kesal. "-Aku adalah anak terpilih paling kuat yang ada di pulau ini. Dengan kekuatanku seorang, kita bisa mengalahkannya.", lanjutnya. Lina berjalan maju, bersandingan bersama dengan Hikaru di depan podium.

Pernyataannya semakin membuat Takuo merasa kesal. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia bisa saja membunuh digimonnya sendiri. "Apakah kau tidak takut kehilangan digimonmu?!", teriak seseorang dari kerumunan, yang juga menanyakan hal yang sama. "Kau bisa saja terkena penyakit Depresi."

Penyakit Depresi. Sebuah sifat yang menjangkit ketika seseorang kehilangan Digimonnya yang mati. Takuo masih ingat dengan kasus tahun kemarin yang pernah terjadi di Okinawa. Penyakit itu adalah penyakit paling buruk yang pernah anak-anak alami. Umumnya, seseorang yang terkena penyakit itu akan menjadi gila, dan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia tidak dapat berbicara lagi dengan orang disekitar, maupun mendengar apapun yang orang bilang padanya. Tidak adanya keinginan untuk hidup, dan hanya akan berdiam diri hingga meninggal jika tidak ditolong secepatnya.

Saat ini tidak ada obat untuk menyembuhkannya, dan orang-orang biasanya mengirim anak-anak yang terkena penyakit itu ke rumah sakit. Disana mereka diberi perawatan khusus, dan dibantu dalam setiap kegiatannya. Makan, minum, bahkan mandi. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan penyakit itu adalah, dengan memberi mereka Digimon baru. Masalahnya, jarang sekali ada digimon yang ingin bersandingan dengan orang yang telah kehilangan digimonnya, terlebih kalau anak itu sudah kehilangan digimonnya berkali-kali. Karena itu, anak-anak terpilih menjaga baik digimon mereka agar tidak terjangkit penyakit tersebut.

Lain lagi pada raut wajah Hikaru yang benar-benar percaya kalau rencananya akan berhasil, semua orang—termasuk adiknya—menatapnya kasihan. Barangkali, mereka menyayangkan niat Hikaru yang terlalu menuntut. Memang, tujuannya adalah agar orang-orang tidak perlu menuruti perintah Royal Knight dan berpisah dari para digimon. Namun, caranya bukanlah cara yang brilian, maupun strategis dilihat dari sisi manapun.

Walaupun siang itu langit cerah tanpa awan, namun terdengar suara petir menyambar dari atas yang membuat semua orang terkaget-kaget. Beberapa kali terdengar, sesuatu yang menimbulkan suara gemuruh tersebut akhirnya menampakkan diri. Di atas langit pada bibir pantai, sebuah tarikan kencang menarik udara masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang hitam yang muncul dari titik kecil yang membesar dengan cepat. Kota seakan diterjang dengan angin topan, angin ribut di seluruh penjuru kota yang membuat para warga kalang kabut mencari perlindungan. Tidak sedikit juga yang berjalan menuju tepi pantai untuk melihat lubang hitam itu.

Sesosok makhluk keluar dari dalamnya, seekor digimon. Baju zirah putih menutupi tubuhnya yang besar, memegang tameng raksasa pada tangan kirinya, dan tombak _Gram_ pada tangan kanannya. Gallantmon.

Part A End_

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Akhirnya, Chapter 2 keluar juga.**

 **Saya diam dirumah, bengong di depan komputer. gak tahu harus nulis apa.**

 **Semenjak Chapter ini keluar, saya sudah menyebutkan umur dari karakter-karakter utamanya. alasannya, biar gak timpa-timpa dengan cerita yang sudah ada.**

 **saya sekarang sudah selesai merombak Plot, dan telah mantap untuk menyelesaikan Cerita ini. Jadi, tolong jangan ada yang meminta apapun yang nantinya akan merubah cerita kedepan, karena dengan sangat menyesal, saya tidak akan mengabulkannya.**

 **Saya tidak akan menyalahkan para Reader sekalian yang hanya membaca saja (alias numpang lewat). tapi, setidaknya tolong berikan 1-2 kata review yang bisa membantu saya untuk menulis lebih baik, dan lebih rapih lagi. Setidaknya, saya mau membuat cerita ini enak dibaca dan disenangi banyak orang. (Itulah kenapa saya meminta banyak review dari kalian). terserah mau itu kritik, ataupun saran. saya menerimanya dengan lapang dada :).**

 **dan seperti biasa, Part B Coming soon~!**


End file.
